Pushover
by AMKelley
Summary: Horrible smut I wrote because I desperately need the Doug/Bobby pairing to be a thing. *Sexual content, PWP, AU, oral sex, hair pulling, mildly dubious consent, infidelity*


"So, what's up with you and Lynn?" Bobby asks.

He rolls up his sleeves to wash the cobwebs and dust off of his hands, wincing in disgust. It's no wonder the thermostat was askew because no one had been up there to fix it in centuries. Bobby shuts the tap off and proceeds to wipe his hands on a fish towel, tossing it onto the counter before walking over to Doug. He sat down beside his brother-in-law with a sigh, feeling relief when the AC kicked in.

"Nothing," Doug dismisses as he wipes his glasses off on his shirt, giving them a once over when he holds them up to the light. "Why do you ask?"

His curiosity had been peaked after Doug had made a comment about how Lynn would cut Doug's nuts off if she ever caught Bobby smoking. Bobby played along, entertaining the idea that Lynn had done that a long time ago. After Doug agreed with this joke it got Bobby thinking that maybe it wasn't a joke after all... At least in the metaphorical sense.

"I don't know," Bobby says with a slight shrug, leaning back against the pillows on his elbows. "She's always bossing you around and stuff. Like when we were at the gas station."

"She was just reminding me to be on my best behavior around Big Bob," Doug tells the younger man, trying to end the subject as quickly as possible. "That's all."

"You're so whipped," Bobby quips with a playful shove, making Doug blush much to his chagrin.

"I'm not whipped," Doug tries to say, knowing that Bobby won't let it go now. "It's not how you think it is, Bobby."

"And how do I think it is?" Bobby inquires.

They briefly look at one another as if this is met as a challenge and one of them is on the verge of starting a fight, but this isn't particularly the case. Bobby and Doug are cool with each other, in fact Bobby is the only one who really treats him as an equal, but Doug still feels like an outsider in some ways.

"You think she wears the pants in the relationship," Doug accuses solemnly, looking away and dropping his shoulders slightly.

"Well, that's how it looks," Bobby admits, feeling a tad guilty for bringing it up. He only meant it as a joke, after all. "I mean, no offense or anything..."

"It's okay, Bobby," Doug reassures, feeling no resentment towards the teen. "If it's that obvious then it's no wonder your dad treats me like an asshole."

Doug stands up and walks over to the small fridge to rummage around and pull out a bottled water. Bobby watches Doug twist off the cap and take a big gulp from the plastic bottle, gauging each swallow as his adam's apple bobs. It suddenly feels hot again and Bobby has to wipe his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

"I don't even feel like a man anymore... How pathetic is that?" Doug asks rhetorically with a weak chuckle of pity.

"Maybe you should do something that makes you feel more manly?" Bobby offers, trying to help out his brother-in-law.

"Like what?" Doug asks skeptically, capping his water and coming over to sit next to Bobby once again.

"Plenty of things I suppose," Bobby mumbles, shrugging one shoulder casually as he scoots a little closer to Doug.

Bobby takes a chance and lays a tentative hand on Doug's leg, rubbing marginally to get the older man to look at him. Doug's head snaps up almost immediately, looking at Bobby with a dubious expression. Bobby brings his other hand up to toy with a few strands of Doug's hair as if to flirt.

"What are you doing?" Doug asks flustered, pushing Bobby's hand away with a nervous chuckle and shifting subtly in his place.

"You do realize we're all alone, right?" Bobby proposes, continuing his advance as Doug tries to comprehend what's happening. "If you want, I could suck your cock."

"You really need to stop joking around like that, Bobby," Doug gushes, trying to laugh off his obvious interest in that particular scenario. "Someone might think you were serious."

"It doesn't have to be a blow job," Bobby tells him, ignoring Doug and placing his hand back against Doug's leg to run it up his thigh. "It can be anything you want it to be."

Doug hates to admit what Bobby is offering to do for him really does sound great right now, but it's also insane. Bobby is his brother-in-law, not to mention that his sister is his wife who is just in the truck ahead. There are plenty of good reasons to turn Bobby down, but the temptation to follow his desires instead are intoxicating.

When Doug doesn't say anything, Bobby leans forward to kiss him on the lips. Doug instantly brings his hands up to push lightly against Bobby's chest, motioning the teen to stop. Bobby relents long enough to drop his head down and kiss along Doug's stubbled jaw instead, pressing his lips softly against his warm skin.

"Bobby, I can't do this," Doug tries to say, but he's too choked up so it's almost incoherent.

"Sure you can," Bobby murmurs into Doug's ear, making him even more flustered as he nips just below the lobe. "You're a man, aren't you?"

"That's not the point," Doug gasps when Bobby bites his neck, trying to convince the teen, as well as himself, that he doesn't want this. But he does.

"No one has to find out," Bobby assures with a smirk when his hand travels further up Doug's thigh to grip at his hard on. "Just tell me what you want."

Doug wishes he could say stop, but he doesn't want to because he doesn't want the feeling of Bobby rubbing his cock to stop anytime soon. He can feel Bobby's hand leave him and hears a shift followed by a thud. Doug opens his eyes to see Bobby on his knees in front of him, staring up at him like he's waiting for an order.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Doug gushes, feeling his last shred of self-control slip away as he gives in. "You're not fucking with me?"

"Would I be down here if I was?" Bobby inquires, arching an eyebrow.

"I suppose not..."

He's so god damn baby-faced that it's ridiculous and when he smirks up at Doug it nearly ruins him. Bobby takes this as a cue to bring his hands up to Doug fly and open it swiftly, fumbling only slightly because he was rattled with nerves. Bobby hesitates for a moment when he finally reaches Doug's underwear, sparing a glance upwards in contemplation.

"What are you waiting for?" Doug demands shakily, voice cracking a little as he attempts to break out of his shell. "Get to it already."

Bobby seems pleased at this, smiling from giddiness now that Doug is finally starting to take charge for once. Doug's never ordered anyone to do anything in his life and having Bobby respond immediately makes him tremble with excitement for what's to come.

The younger man grabs the hem of Doug's underwear and pants, prompting Doug to raise up marginally so Bobby can free his erection from the cotton confines. Doug feels a wave of relief when Bobby finally grips the base of his cock with his bare hand, and damn is it hot.

Doug isn't sure if it's Bobby's hand that's scorching hot or if he's just that aroused, but he figures that it's a mixture of both. Bobby strokes him a few times, gauging Doug's reaction and also getting a feel for what he's dealing with. Doug presses into the contact, so Bobby takes that as a good sign to keep going.

Doug rests a hand behind Bobby's head, cupping the base of his skull to keep him in place. Bobby can feel Doug's cock twitch in his hand reflexively, yearning for releasing in a more thorough motion. Doug pushes Bobby's head down closer to his groin, beckoning Bobby to start already and he isn't let down.

Bobby sticks his tongue out to run the flat of it along the underside of Doug's cock, making the older man groan in the process. His tongue encircles the tip, teasing and tasting the pre-come that leaks out of Doug unabashed. The taste is bitter but Bobby craves it nonetheless.

This goes on for a few moments more before Doug gets fed up with the teasing and brings Bobby's mouth finally into contact with his cock. Bobby has to brace his hands against Doug's thighs when he falls forward, catching himself just as his lips touch heated skin.

"Stop teasing and put it in your mouth," Doug orders, bunching a handful of Bobby's hair and squeezing to make his point clear.

This prompts Bobby to make a small noise that's somewhere between a moan and a wince. Bobby complies to the instruction once he's got his bearings, wrapping his hand around the base and leaning forward to take Doug in his mouth. Doug groans at the initial contact, squirming as his cock settles as far as it will go in Bobby's mouth.

It's wrong on so many levels but Doug gets a thrill from the rush of adrenaline as he relishes in the infidelity of the situation. He didn't even want to think about what Lynn would do if she could see him now as he pushes her brother's head further down his cock until he hears gagging. Bobby places a hand against Doug's lower abdomen as if he's trying to say slow down but Doug doesn't let up.

"I don't think so," Doug tsked, moving Bobby's hand away and taking charge. "This was your idea and now you're going to suck the way I tell you to. Understand?"

Bobby makes a half-hearted nod followed by a sound of compliance that merely sounds like he has his mouth full. Which, to be fair, he does. Doug holds his head in place longer until letting Bobby pull off for air who gasps momentarily before having his mouth filled with Doug's manhood once again.

Seeing Doug in control is enough to make Bobby ache in his pants and he has to resist the urge to touch himself because this isn't about him right now. Bobby starts to move his head up and down in a slow rhythm, moaning whenever Doug pulls his hair to keep him on course.

The hand Bobby uses to steady Doug's cock and point him in the right direction begins to stroke in time with every suck and pull of his lips, making Doug arch and raise his hips for more contact. Bobby is making noises frequently, hoping it will coax more reactions out of Doug.

"I just want your mouth," Doug tells him, swatting away any hands that dare to get in the way. "I know you can take it."

Bobby picks up the pace and even goes so far as to bob his mouth more shallowly when Doug grabs both sides of his head. It's not like he has much choice after all since Doug is controlling each aspect of movement and using Bobby's mouth to his advantage.

Bobby is trying his best to stay up with the pace, breathing jaggedly through his nose to keep himself from going light-headed. Thankfully, Doug is still coherent enough to know when to give Bobby a breather. He pulls Bobby off slightly, letting the teen gasp breathlessly until he nods for Doug to continue.

His hands are back in Bobby's hair and he's manipulating the younger man's mouth once again. Bobby is nearly going down all the way every time to the point where he hardly gags anymore. Bobby's lips have also gone slightly numb from the repeated motion, causing his saliva to build up and escape out of the corners of his mouth.

Doug is close and Bobby can feel it in the way his cock twitches against the flat of his tongue. Bobby takes this as his cue to adjust his cramping neck and stare up at Doug who is already watching him intently, leaving Bobby to vaguely wonder if he had been watching the whole time.

Doug raises his hips up, moving them faster to reach his orgasm in Bobby's mouth until the teen has tears in his brown eyes. Bobby's name is lost on Doug's lips as his hips and breath stutter to a sudden stop only to be followed by the obvious sound of completion when Doug finally comes.

He throws his head back and twists his hands in Bobby's hair, yanking it painfully as the younger man flexes his throat to swallow. Doug stifles his moan, swallowing it before it can form properly and causing it to sound broken. Doug can sense the shame and guilt daring wash over him but he feels so alive and empowered that it inevitably overthrows those emotions.

Bobby pulls off with a slight gasping cough when Doug lets him out of the death grip he had in his hair. His lips are wet and stained with a mixture of saliva and Doug's release and he hurriedly wipes his mouth off with his sleeve. He must really be a sight to see right now.

Things seem awkward now that it's over, leaving Doug to stand up and put himself away quickly as Bobby stumbles to his feet with sores knees. Bobby almost loses his balance when the trailer jumps a little but Doug is there to catch him by the waist, holding the teen close.

They stand there staring at one another for a moment, swaying and bumping into each other from time to time when the trailer hits a few rough patches of road, but oddly enough it's a welcomed invasion of space. There are no words exchanged between them and Doug looks as if he wants to lean forward and kiss Bobby, but he doesn't.

"I'm sorry," Doug murmurs instead, blushing as he lets go of Bobby.

And just like that, Doug was back to being the nice-guy pushover and Bobby can't help but smile.


End file.
